I cry
by KitaShu
Summary: AU Cloud sat in hospital, waiting. Leon sat on the couch in his house, remembering. [Leon x Cloud] [Death fic]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Now leave me alone and start reading!

**Summary:** (AU) Cloud sat in hospital, waiting. Leon sat on the couch in his house, remembering. Leon x Cloud Death fic

* * *

**Leon**

It is snowing. Soft snowflakes drift from the sky, dancing with the gentle wind. I press my bare hand against the window, feeling the coldness of the outside. This is probably how Cloud felt. Alone.

I told him I can't be with him. He said ok. I don't know why. He walked away from me. He said "Goodbye". Like I won't ever see him again. That was probably true, though.

Why did I tell him that?

Maybe because I'm scared. I'm scared into going into another one. Another relationship. I never went into another one. All because of Rinoa.

I'm scared that he'll get taken away from me again. Just like Rinoa. I'm scared of those feelings. I'm terrified of feeling fear. Yet I'm feeling it right now. How strange. He's making me feel this way. I think that's why I said no.

Sighing, I stand up from my seat. I stretch my muscles, sore from staying still. With silent ease, I head to the kitchen, coffee on my mind. As I take the coffee jar, something else catches my eye. A canister of hot chocolate.

He loves hot chocolate.

I'm not in the mood for coffee anymore.

I quickly walk out of the kitchen, grabbing a jacket on the way. Taking the keys, I head out of the house.

**Cloud**

He said that he couldn't be with me.

It was a long time ago. At least to me.

My hair's all gone. Chemotherapy will do that to a person. It's growing back.

The doctors said it's too late. It spread too quickly. It's in my lungs now. It's too late.

Cancer.

They told me I had cancer. They told me it was in my legs. I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch. I wanted to cry. But most of all, I wanted to see Leon again.

They told me it spread quickly. I still want to scream. I still want to punch. I still want to cry. I still want to see Leon again.

They told me they couldn't stop it. I scream. I punch. I cry. I ask for Leon.

Now, I'm just watching the snow fall from the sky. They do an intricate dance with the wind. I smile. At least I got to see the snow fall again. Bittersweet. I see my favorite thing, except Leon. I wish Leon was here.

Aries is with me right now. She's been with me the whole time. She said that she loves me like a brother. I love her like a sister too.

She doesn't speak right now. I'm glad. She asked me earlier if there was something I wanted. I said that all I wanted was silence. She gave it to me.

I turn around, hearing the door open. It was the doctor. The doctor held something in his hands. It was something to make the pain go away. Not forever, but for a short time. I glance at Aries. She gets the message. "I'll be back, then," and she heads to the door.

The doctor then starts to tell me something. I don't listen. I saw Leon outside. I want to shout his name, but I don't think I have the energy to do so. I turn back to the doctor. He sets down the small container. I think he said something about a nurse.

I rest my head against the pillow. Pain engulfed me. I guess I wasn't ok. I grab the small container.

**Leon**

I pass by the hospital. I don't know why, I just did. I see a familiar face. Aries. She smiles at me, and waves. I nod. Her smile seems pained. I want to go up to her and ask what's wrong. But, then again, I can't see myself asking that.

Suddenly, a person in white called out her name. I walk up to her too. Curiosity, I guess. The person in white started to talk to her. A panicked look crosses her face. She asks a question. The doctor (well, I think he is) looks at me, and nods. Aries grabs my wrist, and drags me inside the huge building.

We run until we reach a door. The doctor opens it, and Aries gasps. I hear her utter a name. It was Cloud. I panic. Aries asks, "What's wrong?"

I take a step in. Doctors and nurses are around him. They try to save him. Suddenly, they stop. "We're too late."

I glance at Aries. Tears start forming at her eyes. I feel a prick near my eyes, and something wet. I don't care.

I slowly come closer to the figure on the bed. I don't recognize him, but I know it's Cloud. His hair wasn't the familiar chocobo style. I realize something. He has cancer. No. He _had_ cancer.

He's gone.

I want to scream. I want to punch something. I want to cry.

It is now I realize that I loved him. It is too late.

Aries sobs.

I scream silently.

Aries touches his pale face.

I punched the wall.

Aries recoils when he doesn't respond.

I cry.

She cries.

I love him.

". . . He . . . wanted to see you . . ." Aries whispers to me.

I still cry. ". . . I love him. . ." It took me after his death to realize this. I cry.

* * *

End

Inspired by a verse in "Last Song" by Gackt Camui.

Please review.


End file.
